livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Triela Su'rresh (Chronikoce)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Fighter 2 Level: 2 Experience: 1,300 XP (2,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Gnome, Inner Sea Deity: Thalina First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 Racial Modifier CON: 12 +1 ( 05 pts) -2 Racial Modifier INT: 13 +1 ( 01 pts) +2 Racial Modifier WIS: 09 -1 (-01 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments ( Max -2 ) HP: 22 = + CON (2) + FC (2) (Fighter 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (4) + Warrior of Old (2) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) CMB: +4 = (2) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 2 (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = 2 (0) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 2 (0) + WIS (-1) + Resilient (1) * + 1 Bonus vs Fear Effects (Bravery) * + 2 Bonus vs Enchantment Effects (Elven Immunities) * Immune to Magical Sleep Effects Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 20% Mini Stats Su'rresh Ministats COLOR="purple"UB Triela Su'rresh /B/U/COLOR http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Triela_Su%27rresh_(Chronikoce) COLOR="purple" AC: /COLOR 18 (Flat-footed: 14, Touch: 14) COLOR="purple" HP: /COLOR 22 COLOR="purple" CMB: /COLOR +4 COLOR="purple" Fort: /COLOR +4 COLOR="purple" Reflex: /COLOR +4 COLOR="purple" Will: /COLOR +0 COLOR="purple" Speed: /COLOR 30' COLOR="purple"Perception:/COLOR +2 COLOR="purple"Initiative:/COLOR +6 COLOR="purple"Primary Weapon:/COLOR Elven Curve Blade (+7, 1d10+3 (S), 18-20/x2) COLOR="purple"Special Attack Options:/COLOR Power Attack: -1 Attack, +3 Damage COLOR="purple"Ranged Weapon:/COLOR Light Crossbow (+6, 1d8 (P), 19-20/x2) COLOR="purple"Ranged Weapon:/COLOR Chakram (+6, 1d8+2 (S), 20/x2) COLOR="purple"Current Conditions in Effect:/COLOR None COLOR="purple"Consumables Available:/COLOR Potion Cure Light Wounds (x4), Potion Shield of Faith, Potion Jump, Potion Protection from Evil, Alchemist's Fire IMGhttp://www.enworld.org/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=57174&d=1366761020[/IMG] /sblock Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curve Blade: Attack: +7 = (2) + DEX (4) + Masterwork (1) Damage: 1d10+3 (S), Crit: 18-20/x2 Special: Finesse Weapon Special: Power Attack: -1 Attack, +3 Damage Light Crossbow: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d8 (P), Crit: 19-20/x2 Range: 80ft Reload: Move Action Dagger: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d4+2 (P or S), Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Finesse Special: Power Attack: -1 Attack, +2 Damage Range: 10ft Chakram: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d8+2 (S), 20/x2 Range: 30ft Special: -1 Attk if used in melee, DC 15 Reflex save to not cut self for 1/2 damage with no strength mod added. Alchemist's Fire: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d6 (Fire), Crit 20/x2 Range: 10ft Special: Splash Weapon deals 1 Damage to adjacent squares on direct hit. Special: Deals additional 1d6 (Fire) Damage to direct hit target on next round unless flames are put out with DC 15 Reflex save as a Full-Round Action. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP taken twice) Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Fighter 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feat 01: Power Attack Bonus Feat 02: Quick Draw Bravery: Starting at 2nd level, a fighter gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 01): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Power Attack (Fighter 01): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Quick Draw (Fighter 02): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Alchemical items, potions, scrolls, and wands cannot be drawn quickly using this feat. Traits Resilient (General): +1 Trait Bonus on Will Saves. Warrior of Old (Race): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter 2) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 1 0 4 -2 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Craft* ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -2 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Fly 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 3 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 2 1 0 -1 +2 Keen Senses Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 -1 +0 Ride* 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Survival* -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Face Tattoo 2.00 gp -- lb Hand Tattoo 1.00 gp -- lb Earrings 5.00 gp -- lb Necklace 2.00 gp -- lb Chain Shirt 100.00 gp 25.0 lb Elven Curve Blade (Melee) 230.00 gp 7.0 lb --Masterwork Quality Light Crossbow (Ranged) 35.00 gp 4.0 lb Ammo (10) 1.00 gp 1.0 lb Chakram (Ranged) 1.00 gp 1.0 lb Wrist Sheath (+2 Sleight of Hand) 1.00 gp 1.0 lb Dagger (Melee) 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Backpack (Masterwork) 50.00 gp 2.0 lb Blanket 0.50 gp 3.0 lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4.0 lb Soap 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Silk Rope (50ft) 10.00 gp 5.0 lb Trail Rations (x3) 1.50 gp 3.0 lb Alchemist's Fire (x1) 20.00 gp 1.0 lb Chalk 0.01 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 1.00 gp -- lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) (x4) 200.00 gp -- lb Potion (Shield of Faith) 50.00 gp -- lb Potion (Jump) 50.00 gp -- lb Potion (Protection from Evil) 50.00 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Ioun Torch 75.00 gp -- lb Coins 9 Gold 9 Silver 2 Copper Cost of Living (Average) 100.00 gp -- lb --Do Not Track Non-Magical Expenditures Under 1 gp = Totals: 990.02 gp 59.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +1000 gp (Lvl 2) GP: 9 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 2 Career Earnings: 1000.00 gp Carried Inventory: -890.02 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0.00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -100.00 gp 0000 Coinage: 9.92 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 120 Years Old Height: 5' 10" Weight: 110 lbs Hair Color: Blonde/White Eye Color: Red/Violet Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Triela has fair skin with an intricately tattooed face, earrings hanging from her right her and some tattoos on her right hand. Her hair is light blonde, almost white in places but with traces of darker colors throughout. She has one red and one violet eye. She wears well tailored clothes and prefers light armor which will not hinder her movement. Demeanor: Triela is friendly and always willing to help out those in need. She abhors those that treat others as property and will not hesitate to speak up if she feels that someone is being mistreated. She is intelligent but her desire to help those in need sometimes leads her to make quick decisions which can get her into trouble. Fortunately she is skilled with the exotic blade she carries as well as a myriad of other weapons so these instances have turned out alright. Background Triela had a childhood much like many other elves. She was raised and trained in various arts, traditions, swordplay, and archery from a young age. She excelled particularly at swordplay and quickly grew attached to a little used and unusual weapon which she uses as her primary weapon of choice to this day. As she reached adulthood however she found that the intruegue and maneuvering of the elven courts did not suit her at all. Instead she spent many hours training with her elven curved blade in solitude rather than smiling, planning, and maneuvering with all the elves at court. After spending several years where her days were spent perfecting the art of wielding the Elven Curved Blade and nights relaxing Triela felt compelled to put her practiced skills to work helping those in need. She spent several years on the material plane traveling around helping those who could not help themselves and accepting whatever rewards were offered to her. PRESENT: Triela arrived in the beautiful city of Vensa and feeling that she once more needs a place to call her own she invested in a small apartment to live in. Her adventuring lifestyle was not capable of supporting anything particularly fantastic so her home is rather modest and without grand furnishings at the moment. Triela found that after several months of peace and quite boredom started to set in. She is itching to find someone who needs her help once more. Having heard since she moved to the city that the Dunn Wright Inn is the place to go for someone looking to find work she packs up her adventuring supplies and heads over to the Inn hoping to put her skills to the test once more... Adventure Log Triela Replacing Vax Replacement Character Created at Level 2 XP Received: 1300 XP Treasure Received: 1000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Created At Level 2 Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat: Quick Draw HP: Max -2 (8 HP), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +03 (Fighter) +03 (Old Total) = 06 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 27th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 & 2 *Approval (May 16, 2013) (jkason - judge) level 1 & 2 *Wandering the streets for the moment. Category:Approved Characters